fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiroshi Yamazaki
|kanji = 弘山崎 |romanji = Yamazaki Hiroshi |race = Human |birthday = August 8 |age = 18 |gender = Male |height = 6"7 |eyes = Grey |hair = White |blood type = O |unusual features = |affiliation = Fairy Tail |occupation = Mage |team = Team Thunder Wave |partner = Tadashi Hayashi |base of operations = Fairy Tail Guild Hall |relatives = None |marital status = Alive |Alias = Raging Typhoon Yamazaki |magic = Lightning, Sword and Takeover Magic}} Hiroshi Yamazaki'better known as the Raging Typhoon Yamazaki.He is an S-class Mage of the notorious guild, Fairy Tail. His partner is Tadashi Hayashi and he is a member of Team Thunder Wave . Hiroshi utilizes in Lightning, Swords, and Angel Talk-Over Magic. He was given the opportunity to join the Heavens arena Tournament. Hiroshi is one of the main character of the saga Tales of the Unsung Mage.He is an original and authentic charecter created by Bigboy101. Appearance He is a pale skinned, teenage boy with unusually white hair, and a scar that runs through his left eye, witch he received in battle.His Fairy Tail stamp is on his neck. Hiroshi has grey eyes, but they transform into red eyes when he uses his takeover magic. Hiroshi wears a large black coat that allows him to protect himself, it serves him as a type of armour, that doesn't slow down his movements. He wear gloves that are now are Soul Stealer Gloves. Gliding over Hiroshi is his companion is a small golden ball, with wings and a tail, it serves to be a companion to him, at times. Personality Hiroshi seems to be an idealist person, but once he is in battle his personality changed,he becomes more cocky and self confident. He also has a knack for womanizing, but he hasn't seem to realize that fact yet, Hiroshi usually is carefree and open minded. Background His origins state that he was born in a small town at the coast of Fiore. Hiroshi mother who was a gifted actor had died while giving birth to Hiroshi. Growing up he was quite ruff towards the other children his age. Most of the kids in the neighborhood were afraid of him and called him names behind his back. His life at home was no better his Father was a alchoholic. At the age of ten his father was murdered by the dark guild, Devil Horn. Hiroshi eventually meet up with a man that went by the name of Yuryo Kaino. He learned the truth that his father once was a mage.After hearing the tales of his father Hiroshi he begged Yuryo to train him in the field of magic. Four years of his life passed as he was taught about the fundamentals of magic. Then one day his former mentor had abandoned him leaving him a letter giving him the wereabout of the Fairy Guild Hall. Searching for the guild he stumbled upon the guild. Hiroshi had joined Fairy Tail, his bad habit's had returned. He was shunned by all the guild members. Eventually after Natsu joined the guild his personality changed he become more friendly to the other. He only took on the mission that could be a lead to the whereabouts of the Devil Horn. After a few Years had caught the eye of wizard all around the land of Fiore, and was selected as a candidate of for the S-Rank Trails. Cruising through the exam he was promoted up the rank as a S-Rank. As an S-Rank he furthered his search for the Devil Horn night and day never stoping until he would be satisfied with the fact that his father could rest in peace knowing that his killer where dead. Relationship Natsu Dragneel During the time he first meet Natsu they didn't seem to be on even ground. But after he fought Natsu they had became great friend that enjoyed the accompany of each other. Erza Scarlet Erza at first couldn't stand him at all but after the years had passed the two became well known acquaintances. After Erza had successfully passed the S-Rank Trials Hiroshi showed to have strong feeling for Erza . He claimed to enjoy her dazzling smile. He seems to be amazed by Requip magic and find it an amazing magic. Sebastian Drake When Sebastian first joined the guild the two got along great. They never seem to fight and they alway seem to have each others back whenever in a tight situation. Dust Koichiro Dust has a very strict attitude seems to irritate Hiroshi, the two often don't work together well. Dust usually acts violent towards him and brings up rude comments. He seems fierce especially to Hiroshi. Equipment Lightning Gloves These are a special pair of gloves that can produce electricity, they are power by a single ring that can give a precise amount of magic consumed by it. Soul Stealer Gloves Hiroshi uses these gloves to control and manipulate his opponents, the gloves can only control a human for a short amount of time, but it is useless if the opponents has a stronger will then you. Amidamaru Amidamaru is a sword that is possessed by Horshi, it was given to him by his father. The blade is made of thin metal that is laced with elaborate red patterns. This is a sword that was given to Hiroshi by his former master on the day that he was abandoned. Magic & Abilitys 'Takeover(乗っ取り Nottori) is a Caster Type advanced transformation spell that allows the user to take over the power of a creature or person and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster. Hiroshi was taught this by his Mentor as he learned the other fundamentals. *'Demon Takeover' (悪魔の乗っ取り Akuma no nottori) allows Hiroshi to transform into a sort of dark angel with black hair and black eyes. 6.jpg|Lotus Point anime angel.JPG|Angel Takeover anime-1.jpg|Demon Take over 737px-Breakdown_Fist_of_Thunder_Dragon.jpg|Lightning Wave Fangs_of_Lightning.JPG|Lightning Blade *'Angel Takeover'(エンジェル買収 Enjeru baishū)is a transformation so strong that it can increase Hiroshi's strength by double, this is a more advanced takeover that can absorb most of his magic ability. *'Lotus Point'(ロータスポイント Rōtasupointo) is an attack were pink lotus petals surrond the target, one by one the pink lotus blades harden and rapidly begin to cut the opponent in several places. This is a power full attack that can cut throught tissues but not bones. *'Lightning Fist'(ライトニングフィスト Raitoningufisuto) can be used by conjuring his lighning magic into his fist he sends a strong blow at the opponent this attack stuns the opponent and then shocks them. *'Lightning Star'(ライトニングスター Raitoningusutā)can create a charge of energy into the shape of a ninja star after it is fully charged Hiroshi throws it at the opponent. This is powerful move but it lowers his magical level. *'Lightning whip'(雷の鞭 Kaminari no muchi) is used by forming a thin string of lightning from a rusty dull sword hilt, the whip can cut through skin but not bones. *'Lightning Pulse'(ライトニングパルス Raitoninguparusu) can create lightning that is static. He then sends it at his opponent stunning them. *'Electric Cutter' which is an electric attack that sends a line of lightning at the opponent, strong enought to cut the opponents chest. 300px-Electric_Cutter.JPG|Lightning Cutter 22082280-jpeg_preview_large.jpg|Lightning Phoenix Horns_Electric_Shock.jpg|Electric Magnetite 300px-Ferro_Corno_Electro_Shock.png|Corno Shock *'Electric Magnetite'(電動マグネタイト Dendō magunetaito) is an ability that can turn anything metal into a highly concentrated magnet. Any metal that interferes with the magnetic field will be attract to it. *'Lightning Phoenix'(雷フェニックス Kaminari Fenikkusu) an attack that creates a large bird that is made of lightning, this attack takes a large half of his magical force. Equipment *'Sword of Light'(光の剣 Hikarinotsurugi) can summon a static electrical shock that moves in one strait long hardened blade. Sword of light can only be used twice before it consumes all of Hiroshi's magic. Trivia *Hiroshi was Inspired by Allen Walker of D gray Man *His theme is Pain by Three Days Of Grace and his battle theme is Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year. Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Take-Over